Ezo
Ezo, (Japanese: 蝦夷'', Ezo, also Yezo; Ainu: ''Ainu-mosir) also known as the Ezoan Kingdom, is a country in the Greater Japanese Empire . It's capital and biggest city is Sapporo, and it is ruled by king Kenji of the Yukida dynasty . It is a rich, powerful autonomous country, dispite being part of Greater Japan. After the Boshin war, it becomes part of Japan, and with the king of Ezo also being the shogunal emperor of Japan after the coronation of Yukida Kenji in 1881, it even acts independent from Japan, having the power to overrule Japan, but not actually doing it. Its official language is Japanese, with Ainu-itak being the official religious language. The official religion of the country is the Kamuyir-branch of Shintoism, also known as Ainu-shinto, with its religious centre at the Kim'un-toh temple, on the nakajima island in lake Toya. The Ezoan currency consists of the yen, subdivided into 100 mon. History of Ezo The Heian period During this period, there was a unification of Ezo, with military and government officials from Sapporo crossing the country, to define the borders of Ezo, to officially subject the other provinces to the domain of the Yukida dynasty, and to declare Ainu tribes who still lived on their own to be part of the Ezoan people. While the Gempei war was raging in mainland Japan, the Ezoans managed to set up a few trading ports in the Date domain, eventually becoming communities or even small colonies of Ezoans in Japan. The Sengoku period This period is home to the famous Yukidan Conquest, which lead to the unification of Japan under Yukida Kenji's command, who became the new Shogun of Japan in 1541. Only Kyushu and Shikoku, which was home to the Fukaro, extrareynaerdians, remained untouched by the onslaught Kenji had caused. The Momoyama period In this period of peace, the Yukida Shogunate established many trade routes between Japan and Ezo, from which both nations flourished. In Japan the wealth kept growing, and in Ezo the riches were bigger than they already were before. Many technological progress was made in the latter country, and the cities grew and modernised. This led to the fact that Ezo became known as a modern utopia to the Japanese. The Bakumatsu period During this period, trade between the Seresians and the Ezo was established. The first Seresian ship moored in Oshima, and carried goods from from Tibet, Russia and Anatolia. Although the Seresians were not granted the rights to trade at first, it did not take long for them to talk the Ezoans into establishing the trade. However economy grew, most Ezoans disliked their extrareynaerdian trade partners. The Japanese Emperor wanted to establish trade with the Seresians as well, as he wanted Japan to have this products from far too, despite Kenji warning him not to do so. After trade was established, the agreements began to favor the Seresians, and as the economy falthered, The Emperor decided to close the gates to Japan once more. But the Seresians, who had become mighty by the trade, disagreed with that, and gave their answer. Numerous coast bombardments followed, which angered both the Emperor and Kenji. However, as Kenji had tried to warn the Emperor before, there began to come Shogunal sentiments across northern Japan. The Emperor wanted to subdue this uprising popularity of Kenji, and gathered his own army from the clans who remained loyal to him, mainly in the south, and in central Honshu. This unchained a war between Shogunals and Imperials, known as the Boshin War. Geography of Ezo Notable people from Ezo *Yukida Kenji *Yukida Hakuji *Murata Kaneo *Murata Naoko *Dewa Nobuhara *Dewa Tsunehara *Hasegawa Akira *Matsudaira Katamori *Matsudaira Sadaaki *Kiriyama Kazuo *Nishimura Eimiko